Comics and Such
by KogameYutari
Summary: A series of little comics I'd like to share with you guys, hope you like them! They are all of Shugo Chara! and are not related to the one before the last in any way! These are comics, not exactly a story.
1. Hair colors

Here's a little comic I made.. hehe.. I can't show you the actual comic, but I'll type the dialogue. I'll just fill this story up with comic stuff, each chapter will be a new one... Hope you enjoy XD By the way, Amu's eavesdropping at first.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Shugo Chara!/Doki/Party[new coming season] OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN SAID ANIME!!

* * *

Kairi: Ok, I think we can all come to a conclusion of why we all like Amu. You see, it's because of her exotic hair color. Her parents are both brunettes and Amu comes out a pinkette? Completely absurd..

Whole Group: *nods*

Amu: HEY! What's that suppose to mean!? You guys have weird hair colors too!

Kukai: Like who?

Amu: Ikuto-

Ikuto: My Dad has blue hair.

Amu: Umm.... Nagehiko!

Nagehiko: My Mom has purple hair.

Amu: Eh....., Kairi! You have green hair!

Kairi: My parents are never introduced...

Amu: ............CRAP!!!!!


	2. CUT!

ok, this one was said by a friend[that I did ask permission to 'broadcast'] at school. Ok guys, this is pretty good. If you got any ideas, just send them to me and I might end up using them. YAY!! and of course, you'll get full credit ;3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Shugo Chara!/Doki/Party OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN SAID ANIME!!

* * *

Tadase: Transformation: Platinum Royal!! *wink* Aw crap! Director, I winked with my left eye!!

Director: OK..ok.... cut.... Rolling!

Tadase: Transformation: Platinum Royal!! *wink* Crap! Can I try that again?

Director: Fine, but it's your last chance... Rolling!

Tadase: Transformation: Platinum Royal!! *wink* *scepter slips out of hand and hits Amu in the head*

Director: TADASE!!

Tadase: Hey! I got the wink right! *smiles*

Director: *sighs* Ok, take five everyone....


	3. Coments

another one I just made up, I mean.... seriously, RIGHT NOW!! How lucky is that? Oh well, on with the disclaimer... (and this does include real comments from real people I found randomly, though I did try to spell/grammer check them without changing what they said..)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Shugo Chara!/Doki/Party OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN SAID ANIME!!

* * *

Amu: Ok, we'd like to show you a bit of the comments we have received over the past... umm..... What's this say, Yaya?

Yaya: Years.

Amu: Umm, over the past couple of years....

Yaya: I didn't write couple!

Amu: Well, we've only been in the manga series since 07, so it feel weird just saying years... sounds more than two..

Yaya: Oh well! Just go one!

Amu: Fine! Ahem, anyway! Let's see, we'll only be reading a few but still I have someone to help me and that is..... darn it, Yaya! You're handwriting is so hard to read!!

Ikuto: The one helping you today is me, evidently...

Yaya: But it doesn't say Ikuto! It says Tadase!

Ikuto: I know that, but Tadase called in sick today...

Amu: And he asked you to fill in for him??

Ikuto: Not... exactly...

Amu: Then why are you here!?

Ikuto: Well, Tadase didn't ask anyone to fill in for him, so I came on my on will.

Amu: Ugh, fine, let's just try not to get distracted again... Ok, like I was saying, we'll be reading a few comments we've gotten over the past couple of years... Ok, this comment is from episode 97, it reads '_**Yay thank you ever so very much!! For Shugo Chara!!! I love plot heavy episodes!!! Especially when they're about Ikuto!**_'

Ikuto: Aww, I sense another fan.

Amu: Among many....*growls* Anyway, here's another '**_You are my hero!! I can't begin to describe my excitement & joy for being able to watch Shugo Chara Doki every week!! You make me happy!!! I just watched episode 91, it was awesome. I want Temari to hatch again too but not so soon as they can wrap up all the loose ends, cause I want this anime to go on forever!!! I wish I had an egg in my heart. sniff, I don't even know what my dream is... but this show is awe-inspiring... thanks again for providing me & the rest of us with this spectacular anime!! it makes me so happy I could kiss you, whoever you are!!!! ;)_**'

Ikuto: They must be mega fans of the show, that's good... We need the ratings..

Amu: *elbows in the ribs* That's not true! We got some good, loyal watchers, right? Especially on the last three or so episodes.

Ikuto: Because is had more _us_ in it.

Amu: What does that mean!?

Ikuto: It means what it sounds like, like in the last episode, 102.

Amu: Don't remind me, I hated that part.

Ikuto: Sure, keep telling yourself that.

Yaya: I better end this, you two are getting way off subject....

Amu: No! I can stay on subject! It's this stupid cat! he keeps sidetracking me!

Ikuto: Excuses, excuses...

Amu: SHUT UP!!

Director: Ok, ok, let's all calm down and try this again in a couple of.. um... nevermind, let's not try this ever again.. too hectic and a big budget waster..

Amu: No! I can do this!!

*camera cuts off*


	4. Skate Board Fail

4th one coming your way!! Weeee~! BTW, Itsuko was supposed to be in the Human X story, but I've lost my written version of chapter two and I'm sorry to say that unless I can find it again, that story will never be finished... T^T

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Shugo Chara!/Doki/Party OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN SAID ANIME!!

* * *

Director: Ok, rolling!

Amu: Transformation: Amulet Angel!!

Utau: Transformation: Black Diamond!!

Kuukai: Transformation: Sky Jaaa~ aa! *falls off skate board in mid backflip* Ow! J-Jack!! Did I make it?

Director:.......................No Kuukai........ no you didn't.....

Kuukai: Aw~, I thought I had that part down...

Director: Well Kuukai....... you didn't......

Utau: I think he's going to blow a casket....

Itsuko: Hey, will I ever get to be in that story you haven't finished? You know, the Human X one? I've been dying to jump in it, but I'm in like, chapter 4 and you haven't even written 2 yet!

Director: I lost the pages of number two! It was as long as chapter one, maybe longer, and I am not rewritting that sucker!!

Itsuko: Well, then you just suck...

Amu: Don't make the director mad! He'll cut our pay!!


	5. My Dad's Story

Comic 5! Sorry it took long, it's just hard to think of funny things nowadays -and this one's not that good- Also, for those of you who haven't read the newest chapter -47 was it?- you won't get this.

-this signals thought-

* * *

My Dad's Story:

Tadase: And so, I believe that you will like Ikuto better.

Amu: Because..... your Dad told you a story?

Tadase: Yeah.

Amu: .................................. Idiot..... *walks off*

Tadase: -Somehow, it went better in my imagination....-


	6. Strike!

I've decided to do bloopers on all transformations, since I already did one for both Tadase and Kuukai.

* * *

Strike!

Rima: Clown Drop! *complete transformation* Juggling Clubs! *throws toward X-egg, but then they turn* Woops... *all of them slam into Tadase*

Tadase: Ow! Rima!

Rima: Wooops, sorry~. *innocent look*

Tadase: No you're not! *anger mark*

Amu: I think this will be cut out, won't it?


End file.
